Love, Chichi
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: Chichi leaves Goku.I know old plot, but I think I made it different. G/CC in the end. Rating may go up.
1. Doctor's Calling....WHAT!?!?!?!

     A/N ~ Ok, this story has a major plotline difference. In the Cell Games, when Cell is about to blow up and Goku takes him to King Kai's and dying, Goku grabbed King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles and teleported back down to Earth. When Cell came back, the combined power of Goku and Gohan was enough to defeat Cell.

      Now, A year and a half after it, the Son household is blessed with another son, Goten, who is 1. Gohan is a fine lad of 13. 

Dende, Piccolo, King Kai, Gregory, Mr.Popo, and Bubbles are living high above the earth, on the Lookout. 

Bulma and Vegeta are "happily" married with two-year-old Trunks. Krillen has just recently met up with Android 18 again. They are tentatively "dating".

 Tien and Lunch are living up in the mountains, along with Chousu. 

Yamcha and Puar are living in Satan City. Master Roshi and Oolong still live in Kame House.

Ok, sorry about the long A/N but otherwise, you won't understand the story. And now, I present: the story

     "Chichi, I'm going to Capsule Corps. to spar with Vegeta." Goku said as he flew. He did so to his ki warmed up. He almost forgot to close the door.

     "Mom, I finished that test. I'm going to spar with Piccolo for a few hours. That is, if it's okay with you?" Gohan said as he laid it on a coffee table. Chichi nodded slightly. She was about to say something but he flew out before the words could make it out of her throat. She sighed and looked at the baby hanging onto her leg.

     "Guess it's just me and you, Goten." Goten cooed. Chichi smiled and looked at the phone. She had been felling a little under the weather lately. She had gone to the doctor and he said he would call. She had been waiting for it for a day and was getting impatient. Goten tugged on her skirt and lifted his arms. Chichi grinned and bent down, picking him up. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before leaning back and relaxing. She turned back to her cookbook, looking at a new recipe. 

*Bring bring*

     She sighed as she turned to the phone. Then as she thought that it might be the doctor, she picked up her pace and settled Goten more firmly against her as she picked her way across the toy-laden kitchen floor. She finally got to the phone and set Goten on the floor before she picked it up. "Hello?"

     "Is this Mrs. Son?"

     "Yes. Who is this?"

     "This is Dr. Muts office. We have the results of your test."

     Chichi held her breathe. "Yes? And what do they say?"

     "Congratulations. You're pregnant Mrs. Son." Chichi slid against the wall in shock.

Ok, not much now, but hopefully I can get the next chapter out in a day or two.


	2. Doubts...Buh-Bye

Disclaimer~I don't nothing. 

     "Mrs. Son? Are you still there?" The voice sounded concerned.

     "Yes. Yes I'm here. Thank you. I'll call you later to set up a follow up." Chichi pushed herself up from the wall and said her goodbye before hanging up. Then she looked at little Goten and smiled. She grinned even. She picked up Goten and twirled. "You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Goten cooed and clapped his hands. It was almost as if he knew what she was saying. She put him down and began humming as she picked up the phone. Dialing the number to C.C., she began wondering what to name her baby. She heard the ringing and it seemed as though it was in tune with her humming. She heard a *click* as someone picked up.

     "Hello?" 

     Chichi recognized the voice as Bulma's mother. "Hello Mrs. Briefs. It's me Chichi. Can you put Goku on the phone?" 

     There was an awkward silence until Mrs. Briefs said, "Uh, honey, Goku isn't here. He, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks left, saying that they were going to pick up Gohan and Piccolo and go visit the gang. And they didn't pick up Goten because Goku wanted to let him sleep. They won't be back for a week or so." 

     Chichi's mind went blank. Mrs. Briefs was still talking, but she didn't hear a word of it. Finally she cut into the tirade of explanations and other nonsense. "I'll be going now." She hung up, for once forgetting about manners, and slid down the wall to the floor where she buried her face in her knees. _Why didn't he tell me before he left? Do I mean that little to him? A new thought struck her. __What if…what if he only likes his sons? And if this baby is a girl, will he appreciate her if she can't fight that good? Will he discriminate against her? Leave her like he leaves me? The rational part of her brain wasn't working in her state of anger, sadness, and disbelief; otherwise she would have remembered that the baby was a half Saiyan as well. _

     It was at this time that baby Goten saw how sad his mommy was and toddled up to her. He offered her his pacifier. Chichi looked up and smiled, her eyes wet with tears. She drew him into a bear hug. A plan was beginning to worm its way into her brain. She looked at Goten, snuggled in her arms. "Goten, honey, would you be mad at mommy if she took a vacation?" Goten looked up at her.

     "Mommy tired?" His question was so innocent that Chichi had to laugh.

     "Yes muffin. Mommy's really tired." Goten's face became so serious that it was almost comical.

     " Den, take big vaction." He stumbled over the big word. Chichi smiled sadly. She wanted to take Goten with her, but that would make Gohan even sadder and she wanted them both to have a peaceful life. She picked him up and put him to bed as she packed. She had arrangements to make.

     She picked up the phone and called Mrs. Briefs. She apologized for hanging up and asked if she could possibly watch Goten. Mrs. Briefs cheerfully said, "Yes" and they hung up. When Goten woke up, she was already packed. She put him in his car seat and loaded her trunks with all her stuff from over the many years. She didn't wear her regular dress, rather a white one with flowers on it. [A/N it was a dress I saw during the Android Saga and I thought it was pretty^-^] She returned to her small house one last time to write Goku and Gohan a note. Then she started the car and drove in the direction of C.C. Not once did she look back.

     When she got to C.C., she unbuckled Goten and rang the doorbell. "Goten, be a good boy. Mommy might return someday. But know that I will always love you." She hugged him and stood back up just as a maid answered the door. She let the maid, Florence, take him and gave him a wave before driving off. No one saw the tears on her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Goku and Gohan landed just outside the door, Gohan carrying Goten. Goku threw open the door and raced in, Gohan right behind him. Goku had been alarmed when they had returned to C.C. after they returned from their friends. There, they had found a worried Mr. And Mrs. Briefs and a happy Goten. They learned that chichi had dropped him off a week and a half ago. The Son men had then taken Goten and flown home as fast as they could.

     Goku stopped at the bottom of the stairs and yelled "CHICHI? YOU HERE?" Gohan put Goten down as he saw the note on the kitchen table. 

     "Dad." Gohan's voice drifted to Goku and he walked into the kitchen. Gohan silently handed Goku the note and ran to his room, taking Goten with him.

     Goku read the note silently.

     Dear Goku, Gohan, and Goten,

   Please forgive me for leaving you. I know that you might miss me, but I'm sure that if you train or something, you'll get over me. 

   And do not worry about me. I won't commit suicide, because if I were to, our newest baby would die as well. And I want the baby to have a good, long life. 

   And don't worry. I'm sure that if you were to live at C.C., you can have cooking that is as good as mine and someone to look after you. I love you and I will miss you, but I probably won't come back. So don't bother looking for me. 

Love,

Chichi

Well, this chapter just sort of wrote itself. –sniffles-

**Kei ~ Glad you agree with me.**

**Yuri ~ long enough for ya?**

**Lady Nightshade ~ It only takes one time. ^_~**

**Mycky Wynora Channy ~ I don't care how you talk, as long as you review!**

**Spitfire Maguire ~ Yeah, I am evil, ain't I? **

**Jamirooquai ~ Obviously not that busy if she's leaving him. ~_^**


	3. Six Years Later

Disclaimer~I own the plot and Kachina. Nothing else.

Ages: Chichi~36

          Goku~35

           Kachina~6

           Gohan~17

           Goten~7

           Bulma~39

           Vegeta~41

           Trunks~8

****

****

**_6 years later…_**

     Bulma looked at the table. The scene there was the same as it had been for the past six years. Goten and Trunks were horsing around with each other. Gohan was eating quietly, speaking every now and then. Vegeta was grumbling about the food, situation, and everything else. Her mom and dad were supplying most of the conversation. And Goku just stirred his food around, eating only every now and then. She saw that Chichi's note was in front of him. _Poor guy, he's been hit hardest. Chichi, why did you destroy poor Goku? What did he ever do to you? [A/N HA! if she only knew.]_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     The crowded sidewalk was not the best place to run, even if you were an extremely agile child. It was even worse if you were are a six-year-old girl.

     But for San Kachina, it was a great privilege to get a bottle of water from the drug store down the street for her mom. And she was not going to mess it up.

     Kachina stopped right outside a domed building stuck in the side of the wall-to-wall stores and businesses. Her mom was lucky to have bought a building that had an actual back yard. She looked at the sign as she caught her breath. ** Chichi's Dojo it said in bold letters. Underneath it gave the times it was open.**

     Kachina stepped inside. She always loved the flurry of activities going on in her home. As she walked to the counter that separated the huge fighting/training arena from the equipment and stairs, she saw her mom sparring with a girl from the advanced class. The intermediate class was at the equipment, with an advanced student helping them. The beginner class was warming up while the advanced cooled down.

     Kachina put the water on the counter and boosted herself up. Her mom saw her and signaled to the girl. "Alright Misty. Go cool down. We'll finish later." The girl bowed before she joined the other group of kids. Chichi walked over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She picked up the water and took a long drink.

     Chichi looked at her daughter. With her sleek black hair and smooth skin, she looked like a miniature Chichi. But, she was definitely Goku's daughter. The innocence in her eyes was testament to it. That, and her amazing power and love for fighting. So far, she hadn't become a Super Saiyan yet, but Chichi knew it was only a matter of time. She looked at the calendar and sighed.  _Goku, Gohan, Goten, do you know how much I miss you? _

     "Hey mom. I found this sign. Can we go?" Kachina held up flyer that said 'World Martial Arts Tournament. Satan City. Call (328)-401-6635 for more details.' Chichi caught her breath. 

     "Sure. Why not?" She gave a tight smile. _Hopefully, they won't be there. They probably don't know about it._

     "YAY!" Kachina smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

     After breakfast Goku took off again. Gohan watched him go. Then he ran upstairs and grabbed his books. He flew out the window and landed on the front yard. He then ran to Orange Star High School. Goten and Trunks ran outside and began fighting. Vegeta took off to the Gravity Room. Bulma sighed. She went to her home office and began to work. She saw the flyer she had picked up. 'World Martial Arts Tournament. Satan City. Call (328)-401-6635 for more information.' _Maybe this will get their mind off Chichi. They've already agreed. _

Done! I'll try to get the next chapter in a day or two. 

And what will happen when both the 'Sans' and the Sons are in the same tournament?

And next chapter I'll try to tell what both the Sons and Chichi have been doing for the last 6 years. 

**Jamirooquai~ Thanks for all the compliments.**

**Nofretete~ I agree with you about everything you said!**

**Spitfire Maguire~ asking for it? I don't what that means, but…I'll take it in a good way.**

**Lady Nightshade~ thanks for the review.**


	4. Reflections

Disclaimer~ I own Kachina and the plot. NOTHING ELSE! DON"T SUE! I'M VERY POOR!

     Goku flew high above the clouds. He didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away from it all. Only high in the clouds would he allow himself to cry. And cry he did.

     Once he finally finished, he thought back to what happened after Chichi left.

     The Sons had moved in with Bulma and Vegeta. Gohan had attended Orange Star High School, saying that that was what his mom would what him to do. He had seen how filled with crime the city was, and had taken it upon to, and he quotes " rid the fair city of its plague of evilness". He had even gone as far as having Bulma make him a ridiculous outfit. But as far as Goku knew, he was clashing horns with the other city protector, Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter.

     Goten was adjusting well. For some reason, he seemed to think that Chichi had gone on a big vacation. [A/N tee hee Remember that?] He and Trunks had become unconditional friends, even more so than they had when Chichi was still here. He was home schooled.

     As for Goku himself, he had spent the first two years looking all over for Chichi. The next year he had spent in total and complete denial. Then he had finally accepted it and became as normal as he could, except that he was way more depressed. He looked around. The fluttering birds who sang their happy tunes were getting to him. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!!!!!!!!" He aimed at the birds, but at the last moment he moved the ball of energy in the direction of the sun. He floated, panting, his chest rising and falling heavily. A stray tear slipped from his eye.  _Why Chichi? Why?_

     At least they knew that she was alive. They knew because she sent Gohan and Goten birthday cards every year along with a present, or the Christmas card addressed to everyone. At least he knew that she didn't forget about them. 

     He had read and re-read the note millions of times and even his naïve mind had figured out that she didn't care if he saw other women. But did that mean that she wanted to see other men? He took a deep, shuddering breath. "_Chichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"****_

_ ~*~*~*~*~_

     Chichi smiled as she watched Kachina rush out to school. She smiled wistfully as she looked at the calendar. Goten's birthday had come and gone yet again. As she looked about her dojo, she thought about how she had gotten to her apartment above her dojo.

     She had made one huge withdrawal from her father's bank account. It was about $1 million, but it wasn't even a dent in her dad's money. [She _is a princess after all] She had made it far from where she planned to live, because she knew Bulma's hacking skills and knew that Bulma would keep a close eye on the account. And once she made that deposit, the Z-fighters would be on the city as soon as possible. _

     So she had taken the money and fled. Then she had wandered into Kaloosh City. She had found the building and decided it would be perfect for her. The big rooms on the second floor made a perfect small house. The ground floor she turned into a dojo. 

     She had given birth to Kachina shortly after she had it furnished. But even though she had a new life, she had not forgotten about her old one, and made sure she always sent everyone gifts at birthdays and holidays. 

     She looked at her hand. Where there should have been a wedding ring, there was only her smooth skin. She had taken her ring off, but she knew where it was. Upstairs, first door on the right, on the bed, under the pillows. 

     She was often tempted to put it back on. You wouldn't believe how many guys hit on her! But she had never accepted a date. She still-and always would-love Son Goku/Kakarott for as long as she lived…and even beyond. But did he feel the same way still? Even after six years?

DONE! Next chapter will probably get out this weekend, cuz I'm going to a party tomorrow. So ciao! 

**Faschia ~ I'm sooooo glad that you're soooo enthusiastic. **

**Nofretete ~ If I could draw, I would make her very cute!**

**Crystal Lily ~ Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Nightshade ~ well said.**


	5. anocan't think

 Disclaimer~ I ain't repeating it. It's the same as the first 4 chapters.

Merry Christmas minna-san! I hope to be updating all of my stories soon because school is OUT! Yay! Anyways, here's the next part of Love, Chichi.

    _It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and it was warm, with a slight cool breeze blowing, ruffling the curtains through the open windows. Most people were out enjoying it, out picnicking and walking hand-in-hand with their lovers, barefoot through the thick grass, or the white sand, occasionally with horse play. But one woman didn't enjoy the day. She used the sun to dry her tears, and imagined that the wind was her husband's gentle caress. She imagined that the shadow she saw was her lover, playing a game with her. A game of hide-and-seek. A very cruel game of hide-and-seek. A game that she would never win, simply because he was gone, yet again. She turned away from the window, angrily vowing not to cry again. Her son had just gotten kidnapped and her husband had run off, with his friends to save him. He did. And then they both took off, on picnic with the friends. Not bothering to invite her. But what hurt most was that everyone they knew was there. Except her. And she knew that they were having a good time without her. She thought about leaving…but she couldn't leave her little Gohan…he needed her…as did Goku…but did they really need her…they would get along just as well as if they lived at Bulma's…only they wouldn't have to put up with her nagging…and Gohan would have his dragon or dinosaur or whatever it was…would they even miss her…? It was that day when a nagging doubt began to form in Chichi's head, along with an idea…and she didn't even know it was there…_

     "Mom? Are you ok?" Kachina looked at her mom with wide eyes.

     "Uh? Oh, I'm fine Kachina. Just thinking about what you asked me…"

     "Really? So, will you answer it?"

     Chichi looked at her daughter's innocent and trusting eyes that were now confused and worried. Worried for her. She knew she had frightened her daughter. But that question she had asked had brought back so many memories.

     _"What's my daddy like?" Truth be told, Chichi had been expecting this for a long time, but now that it was finally here, she didn't have a clue has to what to say. But Kachina was staring at her expectedly, and she knew she had to say something. Anything._

     "Well, K, he was an angel." _Literally. "He was always there when you needed him, and he was always up for a challenge. He was brave, strong, could eat like a horse, handsome, naïve, funny but could be so serious. He grew up experiencing bad things, but chose to make the best out of his life. And he was loyal."_

     "Then where is he?" Chichi paused.

     "Hey, you want to go get some ice cream with me?"

     "HAI!" And with that the issue was put to rest, but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~

     Gohan was not happy. He was far from happy. He was having a bad day. First, Videl told him that she knew he was the Great Saiyaman. Then, she had blackmailed him into participating. Granted, he was already going, but to watch, not fight. Then he had not turned in a paper because he had left it at home. He sighed again. "Has it really been exactly six years?" This was the day his mom left. 'Why didn't Dad think about telling her? Why didn't I? That must have been the last straw for Mom. What's that saying again? You don't know what you got until it's gone? Yeah, that's it. How true it is.' With more sad thoughts, he walked to Capsule Corps.

     When he finally got there, it was to see Videl looking at the house suspiciously. He sighed deeply as he remembered promising to teach her how to fly. He walked up to her.

     "Hi Videl."

     "Gohan, you're not pulling my leg about living here, are you?" He shook his head.

     Videl looked at Gohan as he fumbled with his keys. Something was strange…he wasn't his usual goofy, cheerful self. He seemed almost…depressed and trying to cover it up. Videl shook back the thoughts as he opened the door and motioned for her to come in. 

     As soon as Videl entered, she could tell that it was going to be a long day. Two little kids ran past her, one nearly knocking her down, the other nearly knocking himself down. A man with spiky hair hopped through the window off of something that looked suspiciously like a yellow cloud…

~*~*~*~*~

"Sensei? Will you be entering the Tournament as well? It would be very inspiring!" Bria, Chichi's top student, asked her teacher.

            Chichi smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. Bria had been the first student to enter the dojo and had helped Chichi out numerous times. "Not this time, Bria. After all, I can't risk the chance of losing against my students, now can I, Bria?"

            Bria laughed. "As if. You could whip me with one pinky."

            The two women laughed. "Hai, if you say so. Anyways, go on. I can take care of the rest myself." Chichi said, gesturing at the boxes. Bria hesitated, then nodded and smiled. "You'll be there to cheer on us, right Sensei?" 

            Chichi pretended to be horrified. "What kind of teacher would I be if I missed it?"

            Kachina, who had been sitting on the counter quietly, spoke up. "Mom, can I join? I mean, there's a junior section and you've taught me how to fight. Please can I join?" 

            "Ano…" Chichi stopped suddenly, looking at her pleading daughter. She wanted to say no, to put her foot down and say absolutely not, no force on earth would sway her to let her only daughter fight in the ring…but something held her back. Perhaps it was the way that Kachina's eyes sparkled with joy, so much like Goku's, or maybe the fact that fighting ran through her veins as well. But whatever it was, it made her pause, which was all the hesitance that let Kachina pull the famous Son trick: the puppy dog eyes. One look and Chichi's will was strayed. Against her better judgment, she nodded slowly and said, "Hai. You can fight."

            "YAY!" Kachina's voice rang through the almost empty dojo.

Well, how's that for an update? Short, I know, but oh well. Life, lemon, lemonade, whatever. ^_^

Oh, and kudos (plus a cyber cookie) to the people who figure out where the flashback at the beginning of the chapter was from!

**Ren-chan** ~ Sorry! Don't cry!  Anyways, here it is!

**Niori** ~ here ya go!

**Yankeefan068** ~ *hands you a tissue*

**Tonibelle** ~ Thank you!

**Android 18** ~ I'm not promising anything, but the tournament should be in the next few chapters…

**Mycky Wynora Channy** ~ Well, I would say more…but words escape me…^o^;;;

**Polka Dot** ~ …Maybe she was, but oh well…I try to keep her in character, based on how I see her…oh well.

**Lady Nightshade** ~ Thanks. ^^

**Embury** ~ lol.

**~*Crystal Lily*~** ~ Thanks!


End file.
